George Mason University (GMU) proposes construction of an 83,154 square foot Regional Biocontainment Laboratory (RBL) designed to support the research objectives of the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) for biodefense. The overall research program will focus on the development of animal models, host-pathogen relationships, aerobiology, and testing of vaccines and therapeutics against aerosol challenge in a Good Laboratory Practices (GLP) environment. In addition to research, a training program will be established for aerobiology and high-containment animal research. The facility, designed for maximum flexibility, will incorporate BSL2 and BSL3 laboratories, with supporting animal research laboratories, aerobiology suites, a vivarium for small animals and nonhuman primates, necropsy room, and associated support spaces. Key strengths that GMU brings to this effort are its internationally known experts in biological defense; proposed key personnel with national reputations and extensive experience in biological defense, aerobiology, bacteriology, virology, and animal model development; its location in the Washington, DC metropolitan area; and its collaborative relationships with the U.S. Army Medical Research Institute for Infectious Diseases, other Federal agencies, and elements of private industry engaged in biodefense research. In the event of a national bioterrorism emergency, the proposed RBL will offer surge laboratory capacity, trained laboratory personnel, and expert consultation to local, regional, state, and national entities involved in first response and biological incident management. The RBL administrative core will direct and prioritize all activities with the aim of assisting NIAID-funded biodefense investigation from institutions lacking appropriate biocontainment facilities, technology, or training.